quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dor'ano
The Firesong Dor'ano is a currency issued by House of Firesong. The first Dor'ano coins were minted in either Biel'aran or Felonaar on order of Lord Bailas Firesong, and are presently minted by the Central Bank of Ashal'Thalas, with quantity and composition determined by Lord Entilzha Firesong. The guiding concept of the Dor'ano remains the same from ancient times, with the higher valued coins made of highly purified ores and rare alloys, giving the currency intrinsic mineral value well beyond that of a common coin, encouraging acceptance well outside regions House Firesong holds influence. History In the earliest days of House Firesong, founder Bailas Firesong I became known from his seat outside the gorgeous city of Vash'jir, in the hamlet of Biel'aran, for both extensive mining interests, seeking valuable ores largely unique to the region, today namely called Obsidian, Elementium, and Pyrite. Deposits were reported elsewhere, but the region around Biel'aran, the lost Firesong mining town of Felonaar likely to the north, produced much, for which there was endless demand as Zin-Azshari grew. Taking on as retainers some of the most skilled metallurgists and alchemists in the empire, Bailas was able to produce a purer, harder variant of Obsidian than previously known, and demand for the rare ore soared. Bailas, knowing supply limited, provided Queen Azshara and Lady Vashj large shares, cementing the position of House Firesong among the Highborne, but kept a portion to produce coins, containing purified obsidian and various gems, coins that had intrinsic mineral value and thus traded well above the rate of gold sovereigns. Dor'ano, as such became known, was the fiat currency in Firesong-governed Felonaar, and is believed to have been used widely throughout the Vash'jir region. Beyond, while acceptance as a currency was limited, smiths, alchemists and the sort were often eager to get their hands on Dor'ano, even lower valued coins with but a plating of refined ores. In the Vash'jir region, it's suspected the Dor'ano came to rival currencies issued by House Vashj, to whom Bailas was sworn, and its believed some agreement was struck, reducing Dor'ano production in return for elevated standing among the Highborne, and the rights to a wider array of mining interests. Bailas was loyal to the empire but keen of the game of houses, and seemed to press his advantage just enough, scaling back production for a time, which had the longer term impact of driving their value higher, if too few were actively circulated to seriously rival imperial currencies. Bailas is believed to have minted more Dor'ano than were released, storing them in a vault, likely under Felonaar which has not been located; Entilzha Firesong twice visited his family's ancient seat in Vash'jir, and found no hint of such a vault, though searches for the ruins of Felonaar, likely deep beneath the sea between Vash'jir and modern Northrend. The reserve allowed Bailas to spend more freely, hiring more retainers, forming the Arkhana'dorah under his son and heir Solanar Firesong I. Tor'delan Firesong took the coins to Suramar City where he lived, though not used as currency, the coins were used in experiments, bearing powerful enchantments. Three such ancient infused Dor'ano were retrieved with the aid of Nightborne Morgane Devaux, and Entilzha, House Firesong's current Lord, is believed to possess them, though the nature of enchantment is unknown. A small number of coins, for large land deals, are indicated produced with aqueous eternite, from deep within the Well of Eternity, but no such coins were located. Solanar Firesong I indicated locating Felonaar of prime importance at the end of his life, writing a number of tomes and maps for future lords. Such effort implies great value, and Entilzha endeavors to succeed where others have failed; though only a few truly tried, and Entilzha's skill as a Leywalker is unlike that of any prior Firesong-Mage lord.